Loud House Lickings
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Short mostly school themed stories of the ladies from Loud House on the receiving end of punishment. This is a spankfic. It features spanking. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**This Fic contains the spanking/corporal punishment of teens. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Lori Loud made her ways through the halls of Royal Woods Academy for Young Ladies, or RWAYL for short, as quietly as she could. It was past curfew and if she got caught she'd end up being sent to the Headmaster's office. That was easily every girl's worst nightmare in the place. Sneaking out past curfew was usually a risk she wasn't willing to take, but her and Bobby had been planning on having this date for months, and she wasn't about to cancel on him.

She peeked around the corner one last time before rushing down to the hall towards her dorm room. She slipped inside and quickly closed the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief. They didn't usually do the room check for another ten minutes, so she was presumably in the clear.

"Welcome back roomie…"

Lori looked down and then gasped when she saw her roommate Carlota lying down on her stomach across the bed. The brown skinned beauty was dressed in her sleep wear. Or at least her pajama top anyway. Her bottom was bare, showing off the six very wicked looking cane strokes across her bottom. "Ouch," she said wincing. "What happened?"

Carlota huffed. "Headmaster Swanson did a random inspection today," she explained ruefully.

The blonde scoffed. At any random time the Headmaster could walk into a class and do a uniform inspection. Which wouldn't have been so bad if part of their uniform consisted of a pair of cotton white panties. That meant every girl in class had to bend over and lift their skirts to show off their panty clad bottoms for him.

And if someone was caught wearing anything else, they were called to the front of class and given dose of the cane or paddle. Which one depended on which mood the Headmaster was in. Given the stare of Carlota's bottom, it hadn't been a very good on. "He is literally the worst," Lori said shaking her head.

"I know," Carlota said wincing at the throbbing pain in her rear. "You mind giving me a rub down? That culo really worked me over."

Lori nodded before walking over to the drawer and grabbing a small jar of soothing cream. She sat down on the bed beside her before scooping up a handful and spreading it across her bottom. Carlota let out a sigh of relief as Lori began rubbing it around, making sure to be a bit lighter around the cane marks. "Man, he really did put you through the ringer. Wonder what has him in such a foul mood?" the blonde asked.

"Does he ever really need an excuse to blister any of our butts?" the other girl responded. Lori hummed, knowing he had a point. The Headmaster looked for any and all excuses to punish them. They had a feeling he got a kick out of it, but there wasn't really much they could do. The school had a reputation for producing well behaved and academically inclined young ladies, and very few parents ever questioned the results.

As much as Lori hated to admit it, the strict guidelines kept her focused on her studies, and she was almost guaranteed that golf scholarship based off the school's name alone. Still, she hated that hardly a week went by without her having to bare her bottom for the creep.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, causing both girls to flinch. Lori quickly got up, putting the cream away and standing next to her bed. Carlota quickly grabbed her pajama bottoms and yanked them up before standing next to her own bed. Before either could call out for their late night visitor to come in, the doorknob turned and in walked their nightmare.

Headmaster 'Swatty' Swanson.

The girls both paled and looked down as he made his way in, his thick wooden paddle at his hip. He grunted before looking towards each of them. "Good evening ladies," he greeted.

"Good evening Headmaster Swanson," the two greeted.

He grunted once more before turning towards Lori. "Ms. Loud. I see you haven't dressed for bed yet. Is there any particular reason for that?" he asked.

She smiled nervously. "Uh, yes sir. I was just getting in some studying before I changed and went off to sleep. Guess I lost track of time," she said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

He hummed. "Ah, late night studying. Is that right Carlota? Your roommate had been here studying all since curfew?" he asked.

Carlota could practically feel her cane marks throbbing just from looking at the man. But she nodded. "Yes sir. Lori is super studious sir," she said.

He clicked his tongue. "Right, right… so just to be clear, you're both saying that Lori was here studying, and not out breaking curfew with some boy?" Both Lori and Carlota grew wide eyed, feeling their hearts drop into their stomachs. "Because I got a call from the groundskeeper claiming that he saw someone who fit your description being dropped off in front of the school by a young man before sneaking inside."

Lori gulped nervously, before managing to flash a weak smile. "W-well, we do have a lot of blondes here at school sir. Maybe he mistook me for someone else?"

He smirked. "Maybe he did. His eyesight is getting on with his old age. I should check the camera I installed last week just to be sure," he said.

Lori couldn't help but let out a gasp. A camera? She hadn't heard any talk of camera being installed. Was he serious? Or was he just bluffing to get her to confess? She glanced over towards Carlota who looked just as confused as she was.

Swanson turned and headed for the door. "Well, best get on that. That girl will be in for such a thrashing when I get a hold of her. Breaking curfew and leaving school grounds. Oh yes, she'll get quite a thorough bottom warming. The only thing that would make it worse if I found out she was lying about something. You do know how I detest lying."

Lori squeezed her eyes shut, but then stepped forward. "It was me sir!" she said quickly. "I… I was the one who snuck out. I'm sorry," she said looking down. If he really did have her on video and she lied about it, her bottom would be even more cooked than it already was. It was better to just confess and save herself a bit of pain.

Headmaster Swanson turned back around and hummed. "Is that right? Well, that's a shame," he said before turning towards Carlota. "So that means that you were also lying to me?"

Carlota winced, and Lori quickly stepped forward. "Sir, Carlota was just… this was my fault, please don't punish her for my mistakes," she said. There was no reason she had to get into anymore trouble just because of her. "I'll take her swats sir."

"What a very noble thought. But I'm not punishing her for your mistakes. I'm punishing her for her own. She lied on your behalf, a decision she ultimately chose to make, not you," he said before taking a step back. "Both of you bare yourselves. I believe you know what position to take," he said snapping his fingers.

Both girls sighed. Lori reached up and removed her skirt before sliding down the pair of white cotton panties she had on. Carlota, who already taken off her underwear, slid down her pajama bottoms before stepping out of them. The two of them made their way around to the foot of their beds, spreading their legs slightly before bending over.

The foot of the beds were all designed to stick up a bit further than they actually needed to. So what whenever a girl was told to assume the position in their dorm room, their bottoms were raised up and made a perfect target for whatever tool of discipline was being used on them. And from his point of view, Headmaster had quite a lovely slight.

Carlota's bottom was bigger and wider. It wasn't by any means fat, just full. Lori was a bit more on the slimmer side, so her bottom was tighter and perky.

He walked behind Carlota first, noticing the six red stripes that already dawned her backside, and the girl gulped. "Ah yes, I did give your bottoms a few strokes of the cane earlier today didn't I? It would seem the lesson didn't stick however. Perhaps the paddle will get better results," he said lifting the paddle and pressing it against her rear.

Carlota grabbed onto the blanket of her bed tightly, and Lori send her a sympathetic look. She felt sorry for landing the girl in this situation. Headmaster Swanson tapped it against her butt a few times, and then brought the paddle back

SMACK!

Lori winced as the sound of the paddle cracking against her friend's rear echoed through the room. Carlota let out a loud squeal, no doubt feeling the effect of the swat even more over her cane marks. "OW! Ouch!" She danced from foot to foot and shook her rear, trying and failing to shake the string from her bottom.

Headmaster Swanson gave her little chance to brace herself for the next swat. Despite her wiggling, the paddle once again found it's mark and landed with a resounding SMACK against her bottom. "YEOW! Dios mio!" Carlota shouted.

The headmaster grunted. "Now, now, no need to take the lord's name in vain. Stop all that wiggling and shouting before you earn extras. Take your punishment like a big girl," he said before bringing his arm back to swing again.

SMACK!

Lori squeezed her eyes shut and instinctively clenched her cheeks as Carlota let out another cry out pain. Swanson really wasn't holding anything back today. And considering she was bound to get far worse than Carlota, she was sure to sleep on her stomach tonight.

SMACK!

"AH!"

SMACK!

"Ouch!"

SMACK!

"Yeow!"

The smacks continued to echo through the room, and Carlota kicked and wiggled from her spot over the bed. Each swat added more and more color to her bouncing bottom, and the sting grew with each one as well. Neither of the girls had bothered keeping track of just how many swats she'd been given, or how long the Headmaster had continued to swing. But it felt like it had dragged on forever to them.

After one final stinging swing of the paddle, which earned a loud cry from the now whimpering Carlota, he finally seemed satisfied with the state of her bottom. It was nice and red, and sure to leave the girl sore for the next few days. "That'll be all for today girl. But I'd suggest keeping your nose clean for the next few days. Unless you want another taste of the cane.

"No sir, thank you sir."

She was about to get up, but he placed a hand on her back. "No, you'll stay in position until I'm finished with Lori. And do not reach back to rub, unless you want extras," he warned.

Carlota sighed. "Yes sir…"

He grunted before making his way over to Lori, who felt a shiver up her spine as walked behind her. "Get that rear up girl. You're in for a very thorough paddling tonight," he said tapping her butt with the paddle. The blonde flinched, then groaned and rose her bottom up further into the air. He pressed the paddle against her cheeks and rubbed it back and forth. "You'll think twice about sneaking out again, won't you girl?"

"Yes sir…" Lori muttered.

SMACK!

He had pulled the paddle back for only a moment before it came crashing back down. "OW!" Lori yelped at the suddenly impact and tightened her grip on the sheets between her fingers.

SMACK!

Swanson clearly wasn't giving her any chance to brace herself between swats, and delivered the second one almost immediately. "OW! OW! OW!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

It was now Carlota's turn to wince as the sound of both paddle swats and Lori's shrieking filled the room. He was going as a much faster pace than he had with her. Probably because she'd already had a few marks and, harsh as he was, he didn't want to risk any serious damage. Lori's rear on the other hand presented him with a fresh canvas to paint a picture of red on. So there was little need to hold back.

"OW! OUCH! YEOW!"

"Stay still young lady."

Lori gripped onto her bed sheets as tightly as she could, bottom wiggling and desperately trying and failing to escape the next swat. Headmaster Swanson had years of experience taking aim at moving targets, and his aim proved true with each swing. Her knees buckled slightly as she did her best to keep her rear up. If she covered herself or broke position, she'd earn extras.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OW! AH! I'm sorry! Eep! I'm sorry!"

"You will be young lady. I can assure you of that."

He kept up the barrage of swats, far longer than he had with Carlota. By the time he had felt satisfied with her punishment, her bottom was a shiny apple red. Like with her roommate, he'd made the final swat the hardest, earning a loud yell for his efforts.

Headmaster Swanson stepped back, taking in the sight of the two well punished bottoms. Carlota was shifting uncomfortably, desperately trying to keep back from rubbing her bottom. Lori was still panting, her bright red bottom quivering nervously.

"Well, you both looked appropriately punished for tonight. I take it we will not have repeat of these offenses in the near future?" he asked.

Both answered at the same time. "No sir, thank you sir."

"Very good. Now, tomorrow the two of you will wake up report to the cafeteria early. You will be given an early breakfast, and by the time the rest of the students are reporting in, you will have your bottoms bared and be facing the wall at the end of the room with your hands on your heads. Your rears will serve as both a warning and reminder to your fellow classmates about the consequences of breaking curfew and lying. Is that understood?"

Both girls frowned. As if having their bottoms spanked wasn't bad enough, they would have to show them off in front of the entire school. "Yes sir," they answered ruefully.

"Lori, after class tomorrow you will report to my office, where you will receive six strokes of the cane," he added, making the blonde gasp. She really should have known she wasn't going to get off the hook without getting the cane too. The Headmaster then walked over to their drawer, and opened it.

Both girls looked up and grew wide eyed as he reached inside and pulled out the jar of soothing cream. "At the end of the week, I will return here and you will also be receiving the slipper for possession of contraband," he said heading towards the door. They let out groans as he opened it and made his way out. "You may rise now. And get some rest. You'll need it."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you sir."

The moment the door closed, both girls slumped over their beds with a sigh. Their bottoms felt as if they were on fire. "God, I really hope that date with Bobby was worth it…" Carlota muttered reaching back and rubbing her sore rear.

"Literally nothing was worth the week we're going to have…" Lori whined joining her friend. She was really going to have a tough week. No bobby, no soothing cream, and no sitting comfortably for the foreseeable future.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said with my Ladybug fic, I'm sticking to stories that don't require any commitment to plot. These aren't going to be story focused. Just short to the point stories featuring spankings. **

**Some of the characters in this will be aged up later on since I don't want any spankings stories involving kids who are too young. (Pretty much no character who's getting spanked will be portrayed under fifteen or sixteen.**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
